Katie
by LadyGlee
Summary: Ryder entretient une relation virtuelle avec Katie. Mais il a récemment découvert qu'elle n'est pas la personne qu'elle prétend être. Pire, il s'avère que c'est quelqu'un proche de lui. Cela le ronge et inquiète ses amis. Ces derniers vont menés leur enquête jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate.


**Voilà une autre version de l'histoire de Ryder et Katie. C'est complètement différent de la première version (_Can We Meet ?). _J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**La review est votre amie. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux fois. Ça faisait deux fois que Ryder se voyait poser un lapin par ''Katie'' ou la personne qui lui avait fait croire que c'était son nom. Parce qu'il avait découvert que la vraie Katie n'était pas celle avec qui il discutait et partageait tous ses secrets. Pire, il avait découvert dans de biens tristes circonstances que ''Katie'' faisait partie du Glee club. L'un de ses amis l'avait piégé et maintenant il n'avait plus confiance en personne. Ni en lui même d'ailleurs. Cette histoire le perturbait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette personne qui devait bien se moquer de lui. Pourtant il s'était attaché. Il ne savait si leurs échanges avaient été montés de toutes pièces ou si la personne de l'autre côté du clavier s'était réellement confiée.

Au début, il avait suspecté Jake ou Marley. Ces derniers lui avaient juré n'être pour rien dans cette histoire. Idem pour Kitty et les autres. Il savait que l'un d'eux mentait. Alors il avait décidé de la rencontrer une première fois. Ce fut un échec total. Personne ne vint. Il eut juste un ''Désolée'' par message. Il décida de persévérer. Il avait continué de communiquer avec elle. Il avait besoin de réponses. ''Katie'' lui expliqua ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire était vrai. Sauf son identité. Il apprit également que si elle n'était pas venue le rencontrer c'était par crainte qu'il soit déçu. Il lui proposa un nouveau rendez-vous qu'elle accepta. Une fois encore, personne ne vint. Il reçut à nouveau un ''Désolée'' par message suivi de ''Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît, je te jure que tu sauras qui je suis. Bientôt.''

Après avoir lu, relu, re-relu ce message, Ryder balança son téléphone de rage sous les yeux ébahis de Jake et Marley qui venaient de le rejoindre dans la salle de chant.

- Ryder, vieux ça va ? demanda Jake inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Marley récupéra le portable et montra le dernier message à son petit ami.

- Je te jure que si je mets la main sur cette garce, elle va comprendre ce que ça fait de blesser un ami à moi, explosa le jeune homme.

- Calme Jake, dit Marley en prenant la main de son copain. Ryder je te fais la promesse de trouver qui se cache derrière Katie. Ça ne peut plus durer. Tu es en train de te ronger les sangs pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Si elle tenait autant à toi que toi à elle, elle ne s'amuserait pas à te faire souffrir.

- Parce qu'en plus tu tiens à elle ? s'exclama Jake. Tu devrais vraiment passer à autre chose. Tourne la page.

- Je ne pourrais pas tant que je ne saurais qui joue avec moi.

Ryder avait les yeux perlés de larmes. Marley eut le cœur serré pour son ami et Jake serra des poings. Ils n'aimaient pas voir le jeune homme dans cet état.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Les deux amoureux commencèrent leurs investigations. Avec la permission de Ryder, ils consultèrent certains messages (pas trop privés) pour tenter de percer à jour l'imposteur. Marley trouva certains détails familiers. Elle confia ses doutes à Jake qui fut totalement d'accord. Les dernières recherchent ne firent que confirmer leurs doutes.

- Je vais aller lui dire ses quatre vérités, jura Jake.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de faire ça. Laisse Ryder s'en occuper.

Ils donnèrent donc rendez-vous à Ryder dans la salle de chant pour lui faire part de leur découverte.

- Alors vous avez trouvé ?

- Oui. C'est Kitty l'auteur des messages.

- Comment vous avez fait ? Comment je n'ai pas pu le voir ? demanda Ryder tentant d'assimiler la nouvelle.

- J'ai repéré des informations dans les messages que j'avais déjà entendu. Kitty est mon amie, je la connais donc mieux que toi...

- Après Marley s'est rendue chez elle, continua Jake. Elle a fouillé dans son ordi et ça a confirmé ce qu'on soupçonnait.

- Vous lui avez parlé ?

- Non, répondit Jake. Marley pense que c'est à toi de le faire. Ça aurait été moi...

- Merci. Elle est où là ?

- Elle répète dans l'auditorium, l'informa la jeune femme. Promets-moi de la laisser s'expliquer.

Ryder se leva et partit en courant criant ''Promis'' à ses amis. Il arriva devant la porte, s'arrêta un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire mais cela lui était égal. Il poussa la porte et rejoint la scène où Kitty répétait un enchaînement de danse.

- Kitty ?

- Oh Ryder ! Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je t'appelle Katie ? demanda le jeune homme avec froideur.

L'intéressée se décomposa sous ses yeux. La belle blonde connut pour ses attaques acerbes et sa répartie venait de perdre de sa superbe. Certes depuis l'histoire des coups de feu, elle s'était assagie mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'envoyer deux trois piques.

- C...Comment as-tu découvert que c'était moi ?

- Quelques recherches menaient par des amis de confiance et me voilà. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée au moins ! Hein ? Le jeu t'a suffisamment diverti ? J'espère juste que tout ce que je t'ai confié restera entre nous.

- Arrête Ryder, implora Kitty. C'était loin d'être un jeu.

- Ah oui ?! Expliques-toi ! Parce que je n'y comprends plus rien !

- Tu me plais. Et ceci depuis un moment. Mais tu ne jurais que par Marley. Puis quand elle est sortie avec Jake, je n'étais déjà plus que celle qui avait rendu la femme que tu désirais boulimique. Je n'existais pas à tes yeux. Alors j'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi, te faire oublier Marley. C'est pour que j'ai créé ''Katie''. Elle est moi comme personne ne me connaît. Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire était vrai. Le moindre mot, la moindre phrase c'était moi et personne d'autre. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je n'ai pas d'excuses valables mais ose me dire qu'à l'époque tu ne me détestais pas.

- C'est vrai, je te détestais. Mais je ne t'en veux même pas. Je n'ai plus la force... J'ai cru devenir fou quand j'ai découvert que Katie n'était pas vraiment Katie et qu'en plus c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais. J'avais confiance, je me suis confié sur des choses de mon passé craignant à chaque instant que ça ne soit révélé. Je suis au bout du rouleau. Je me suis attaché à Katie, elle a pris de plus en plus de place dans ma vie et mon cœur et maintenant j'apprends que c'est toi... La vie est folle parfois !

- Je n'aurais jamais révélé ton secret. Je...J'ai vécu la même chose que toi. Le frère d'une amie... Alors je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens.

Ryder avait pris la main de Kitty dans la sienne. Il la regardait fixement, découvrant pour la première fois la profondeur du bleu des ses yeux. Kitty lui apparaissait pour une fois comme une fille sensible. Elle avait laissé tomber son armure et son arrogance.

- Pourquoi tu m'as posé par deux fois un lapin ?

- J'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu me repousses sans me laisser m'expliquer.

- Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point tu m'as blessé ?

- Je suis désolée...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pied et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Ryder. Puis, avant qu'il ne réagisse elle s'enfuit.

Le jeune homme s'affala dans un des fauteuils de l'auditorium complètement perdu. Il repensa à Kitty et pourquoi elle avait fait ça. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait détesté pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Marley, qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle se montrait arrogante et qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué réellement. Aujourd'hui, il avait découvert une autre facette de Kitty. En fait derrière cette armure se cachait une jeune fille sensible qui provoquait pour se protégeait. Il avait aussi remarqué à quel point elle était séduisante. Sa taille fine, ses courbes avantageuses, elle avait un charme bien à elle. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir avant. Il y avait une bonne raison à ça en fait: il était passé directement de Marley à Katie sans regarder ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait fantasmé sur Katie pendant des semaines. Son cœur s'emplissant de sentiments inconnus un peu plus à chaque discussion. Et maintenant, il savait que Katie et Kitty ne faisait qu'une. Bizarrement, il n'était pas en colère. Au vue des circonstances, il comprenaient presque pourquoi la jeune cheerleader s'était cachée sous une fausse identité. Certes, il aurait préféré qu'elle l'aborde directement mais il savait qu'il l'aurait rejeté. Au lieu de ça, elle avait été patiente, tentant de la charmer à distance. Et Ryder ne pouvait que constater que ça avait fonctionné. Quand il pensait à toutes les confidences qu'ils s'étaient faits, son cœur s'emballait.

Ryder respira un grand coup. La journée avait été riche en émotions et venait de se finir en apothéose. Lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes son corps avait frissonné violemment. Et même maintenant, juste en y repensant. Cela faisait beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il se leva et rentra chez-lui.

Cette nuit-là, Ryder dormit peu. Son cerveau bouillonnait, cherchant des réponses à ses interrogations. Au petit matin, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Il arriva au lycée mais ne trouva pas Kitty avant le déjeuner. Il s'assit sur une table guettant son arrivée. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il vint à sa rencontre.

- On peut parler ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il l'entraîna vers les gradins du stade pour être sûr de ne pas être interrompu.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te donner du mal. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire, attaqua Kitty.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi selon toi?

- Et bien tu vas me dire qu'entre nous c'est pas possible après ce que je t'ai fait. Que de toute façon tu ne m'apprécies même pas parce que je suis arrogante, insolente, provocante. Que tu préfères les filles sages et gentilles. Tout le contraire de moi en somme. Pas besoin de prendre des pincettes, tu ne seras pas le prem...

Kitty ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Ryder s'emparant des siennes. Il l'attira plus près de lui en passant une main dans le creux de ses reins. La jeune femme s'agrippa à lui surprise par ce geste mais ne le repoussa pas. Le baiser prit fin mais Ryder ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- C'était en quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Pour faire taire ta sottise ! Si je t'ai amené ici, ce n'était pas pour te repousser. Au contraire. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire. Bien que ça m'ait blessé, j'ai pu découvrir une personne extraordinaire sous cette façade de provocatrice. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, que j'ouvre les yeux sur toi plutôt. Tu m'as charmé au travers de Katie. Tu es une fille sensible même si tu arrives à le cacher la plupart du temps. Je suis heureux que tu te sois dévoilée à moi. Sens comme mon cœur bat pour toi.

Il plaça la main de Kitty sur son cœur et elle put sentir ce dernier s'emballer. Elle ne le regardait plus depuis un moment et ne disait rien. Elle peinait à croire que tout ça était réel. Ryder souleva délicatement son menton, caressa sa joue avec tendresse et les larmes de la jeune fille commencèrent à couler.

- Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle en sanglot. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu mérites une fille mieux que moi...

- Mais c'est toi que je veux, murmura le jeune homme en la serrant dans ses bras. Toi et personne d'autre.

Il se recula pour essuyer les dernières larmes sur les joues de Kitty et l'embrassa. D'un baiser doux, tendre, réconfortant. Ce fut la cloche annonçant le début des cours qui les interrompit. Ils rigolèrent et se mirent à courir vers le Glee club. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés et leurs doigts entrelacés dans la salle de chant. Jake et Marley le remarquèrent immédiatement. Jake choqué de se retournement de situation voulut dire quelque chose mais sa petite amie l'en empêcha grâce à un habile coup de coude et adressa un clin d'oeil aux deux nouveaux amoureux. A la fin des répétitions, Ryder et Kitty se quittèrent sur un baiser avant de rejoindre pour l'un l'entraînement de foot, pour l'autre celui de cheerleading.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Tous les joueurs se rendirent sur le terrain sauf Ryder en retard. Une porte claqua le faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Jake ?

- Te remettre les idées en place. Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé, que tu ne sors pas réellement avec Kitty !

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit calmement Ryder.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? Qui depuis des semaines te récupère à la petite cuillère parce que tu te rendais malade de ne pas savoir qui était ''Katie'' ? Moi ! Ton meilleur ami ! Et maintenant j'apprends que tu sors avec Kitty qui par ailleurs est la cause de ton malheur. Alors ne me dis pas que ça ne me regarde pas !

- C'est là que tu te trompes Jake : Kitty est la cause de mon bonheur. Certes elle n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix mais maintenant les choses ont changé.

- Qui te dis qu'elle ne joue pas avec toi hein ? C'est une manipulatrice et ça ne changera pas !

- Je la connais et …

- Tu la CONNAIS ? interrompit Jake. Il y a de ça deux jours vous ne vous parliez quasiment pas !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Physiquement on ne s'adressait pas la parole mais je lui parlais tous les jours au travers de Katie. J'ai appris à la connaître de cette façon.

- Bien, et si tout était bidon ? Inventé de A à Z?

- Hier on a discuté longuement sur le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire. J'ai pu voir dans ses yeux le regret et la sincérité. Jake crois-moi je sais ce que je fais. Kitty ne joue pas avec moi. J'ai confiance en elle, ça peut paraître bizarre après ce qu'elle a fait mais c'est comme ça. J'ai des sentiments pour elle et peu importe si tu ne l'acceptes pas je te demandes de respecter mon choix comme un ami le ferait.

- Si tu es sûr de toi alors je respecte votre relation.

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main et Ryder rejoignit l'équipe sous la réprimande du coach.

**OooOooOooOooO**

De son côté Kitty avait eu le droit à une conversation avec Marley.

- Je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvés, commença la brune. Tu sais, quand j'ai découvert que tu étais ''Katie'', j'ai été surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te plaisait. Et je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête de t'inventer un alter-ego, je ne veux pas le savoir, mais ça a énormément blessé Ryder. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ne te fais pas la leçon, j'espère juste que tu es sincère avec lui. Vous êtes mes amis tous les deux donc je ne veux pas que ça tourne mal.

- Je comprends. Tu dois savoir que je m'en veux, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Je l'aime vraiment et je suis heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. On s'est expliqué et mis les choses à plat. Je pense qu'on part sur des bases saines.

- Alors tout va pour le mieux, déclara Marley. J'ai une question. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que Ryder te plaisait ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais ça m'intrigue. Moi je me suis confiée à toi sur Jake.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai du mal à faire confiance et encore plus à faire part de mes sentiments.

Les deux filles continuèrent à discuter un moment avant d'être rejoint par les garçons

**OooOooOooOooO**

Les semaines passèrent. Ryder et Kitty étaient devenus inséparables. Le jeune homme faisait tout pour rendre sa belle heureuse qui elle s'était assagie. Elle était devenue gentille à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Bien sûr elle lançait quelques piques parfois mais seulement quand c'était justifié.

Un jour Ryder fit une proposition à sa bien-aimée : il voulait partager un duo avec elle. Ils choisirent une chanson et le lendemain se produisirent devant la chorale.

_**Ryder**_  
**So long**  
**I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long**  
**Sometimes I don't know what I will find**  
**I only know it's a matter of time**  
**When you love someone**

_**Kitty**_  
**Maybe I'm wrong**  
**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong ?**  
**This heart of mine has been hurt before**  
**This time I wanna be sure**

_**Ryder**_  
**I've been waiting for a girl like you**  
**To come into my life**

_**Kitty**_  
**I've been waiting for a boy like you**  
**A love that will survive**

_**Kitty & Ryder**_  
**Yeah, waiting for a girl/boy like you**  
**To come into my life**

Les applaudissements fusèrent mais les deux amoureux étaient dans leur bulle emportés par la passion. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils étaient seuls au monde.

- Je... Je t'aime, murmura Kitty à l'oreille de son amant.  
- Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

* * *

**C'est l'épisode 4x20 de Glee qui m'a inspiré. Depuis, je croise les doigts pour que ce soit Kitty qui se cache derrière Katie mais j'ai peu d'espoir. Pourtant je ne désespère pas de les voir un jour réunis.**

**La chanson est _Waiting for a girl like you. _Je suis tombée sous le charme de cette chanson grâce à Blake Jenner !**

**Bref j'arrête mes bavardages et vous laisse commenter ! **


End file.
